


Blind Love

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, secretly-in-love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: One is blind, one is mute.





	Blind Love

 

“How much time does it takes to fall in love with someone?”

 

“I don’t know…” silence, “Guessed it will just...happen.”

 

“Then what if love has always been there beside you, but you just didn’t notice?”

 

“Then I guess… I was blind.”

 

Putting down the can of beer on the floor, Jongin inhaled the fresh air of the night. Colorful lights of the city entertain his eyes. The silence comforted him, so is the presence of the person sitting on the chair beside him.

 

Do Kyungsoo, his best friend.

 

They’re at the latter’s apartment balcony. A night to relax and to enjoy each other’s company. It’s their last night together. Kyungsoo’s flying to France tomorrow for a job offered to him by a popular pastry based on Europe. It’s his best friend’s dream job, Jongin is just so happy for him, but there's still a spot of sadness inside of him. 

 

“So who is this guy?” Jongin questions his silent friend by his side.

“You haven’t met him, and you’ll never meet him…” Kyungsoo jokes at him, but Jongin doesn’t know why his heart clenched of the idea of another man being close to his best friend, a man he doesn’t even know at all.

Faking a hurt expression on his face, he ruffles the mahogany brown hair of the smaller, “You’re in love with this guy and you didn’t tell your best friend? How cruel of you Soo...” he said it with a pout.

Kyungsoo just replied with a gape directed at him and a laugh.

_Pretty._

 

Kyungsoo stood up and leaned his body at the steel rails, facing Jongin, still a happy smile on his pretty face.

“I told you, you’ll never meet him…”

“Why not?” he said as he also stood up and leaned beside his best friend.

 

“Well he… --let’s just say he doesn’t feel the same way,” a deep whisper from the smaller but holds many emotions.

Jongin can’t grasp the idea of Kyungsoo loving someone else, someone he doesn’t know.

They’ve been best friends since his second year in college. Ever since the small pale guy with balch glasses asked if has a partner for their laboratory assignment, Jongin already knows that both of them will be closed, and truth to be told, they’ve become more.

They’ve become each other’s strength. From the death of Jongin’s grandmother to Kyungsoo’s difficulties in continuing his course.

“Did you even tell him Soo?” Jongin tilted his head. That guy must be a playboy or something.

“No, I haven’t. And it’ll stay that way.”

Now Kyungsoo has a sad expression plastered on his face. 

Jongin hugged Kyungsoo in one arm and rubbed the small tensed shoulders, “Maybe you have to, you’re leaving tomorrow Soo, you don’t know, maybe he also feels the same way.”

Jongin hoped not.

Kyungsoo leaned his small body to him and shook his head, “I know he doesn’t.”

 

 _Then he’s blind, not seeing what is worth it._ Jongin thought to himself.

 

“But he’s still special.” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

And right there, Jongin wants to kiss Kyungsoo, to kiss away the worries, the anxiousness, and the pain. To tell him that Jongin’s right there, waiting for him, but Jongin knows, he now know that Kyungsoo’s heart is for someone else.

Soemeone who is not him.  

 

Peaceful silence engulfs their space, with a man singing from the radio in the background,

_And I was dying inside to hold you,_

_I couldn’t believe what I felt for you_

_Dying inside, I was dying inside_

_But I couldn’t bring myself to touch you._

The song calming two hearts; one in sorrow and one in happiness, for the final warmth his heart has yearned for years will ever feel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cliche I'm sorry >.< I wanted to add more but..


End file.
